The Necklace
by YuukiChan95
Summary: Komui is looking to kill someone who gave Lenalee a beautiful necklace. But he doesn't know that it's from Kanda.


I don't own the anime or manga. Seriously if I did Lenalee and Kanda would be an offical couple by now. Enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

It was a while after HQ was moved to another place but Lenalee couldn't find a time to unpack all of her things. She was in her room staring at the boxes that took up most of the space only leaving room for her bed and a few feet to walk around.

She sighs, "When will I ever unpack this? I need help." An idea came up in her head. "OH! I can just ask Allen for help!" She reminds herself of Allen's helpfulness.

* * *

"Allen thanks so much for helping me!!" Lenalee smiles brightly.

"No problem Lenalee. So which box is which? I don't want to invade your privacy." Allen says.

"You can open any box. I don't think I have anything embarrassing to show you."

"Oh ok um…" Allen opens one of the boxes that were on top. He looks to see a picture frame of Lenalee and Komui when they were younger. Lenalee was smiling like always. Allen smiles at her younger self. He puts it down and spots something in the corner. "What's this?" He picks it up and held it up to Lenalee to show up. "Lenalee looks at this."

Lenalee turns around and drops her books. She gasps, "That necklace-"Lenalee was speechless. She thought she would never see it again. It was a heart shaped locket necklace with an amethyst in the middle.

She walks up to Allen and smiles, "I can't believe I still have this."

Allen blushes. It was the first time he ever saw Lenalee smile like that. It was like she was remembering a loved one. Her eyes drifted off to a distant memory. She was staring at the necklace quietly. Allen looks at the back of the necklace and saw the initials KL in the center. "Um…Lenalee you should wear this. You look like you want to anyway." He suggests.

"I do but I stopped wearing it since I always dropped it when I was on missions. The person who gave it to me was pretty angry so I guess I can't wear it no more." Lenalee moans, "But I would wear it again since it's so beautiful."

"I don't think he'll mind. It's yours anyway so you'll decide." Allen gently smiles.

"You're right. Ok." Lenalee grins and turns around. Allen put the necklace around her neck. Lenalee couldn't stop smiling at it. "Thanks Allen." She gave him a big smile. Allen blushes, "Um…I think it's time for lunch, I'm starving!!"

* * *

As they arrived to the cafeteria, Lavi notices something about Lenalee. "Lenalee you're in such a good mood. Did Allen tell you he LOVES you?" He smirks.

"NO!" Allen cries. His face turns red and looks away from Lenalee who laughs.

"No Lavi. I found an old necklace of mine. That's why I'm in such a good mood." Lenalee answers.

Lavi groans, "Come on, how about something other than jewelry?" Lavi turns to see Kanda walking in. "Hey Yu! What's up?"

"Che. How many times I told you not to call me that." Kanda glares. Kanda looks over at Allen who stuck his tongue at him and then to Lenalee. His glare was gone when he saw it. "That-"

Lenalee looks at her necklace. "Oh this." She held it up, making the stone gleams in the light. Kanda was staring at it not saying anything.

"Che, never mind that." He turns around and walks away from them. Lavi and Allen wasn't shock but Lenalee was a little stunned.

"Allen Walker you're wanted in the science lab." Link says.

Allen sighs, "Great what does the science department wants now?" Allen and Link walk up to the lab. The scientists were busy as ever. They were hustling everywhere, in constant motion. Komui came up to him.

"Allen I have a special mission for you." Komui smiles.

"Sure Komui. By the way Lenalee wearing the necklace you gave her." Allen mentions.

Komui stares at him. "What are you talking about? What necklace I gave her? I gave her a necklace?"

"EH!! You don't remember giving her a heart locket with her birthstone in the center. Your initials were on the back. It was KL. She's been smiling nonstop all day."

"I never gave her one." Komui went into deep thought. _Lenalee is wearing a heart locket all day and has been smiling nonstop. I never gave her one. So that means…_ "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui cries. "It's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EHH!!!!" Reever yells. "Komui what are you talking about?"

"Lenalee received a present from a boy!!!!!!!!!! We must find him and KILL him!!!!"

"Komui are you sure? You might have forgotten about it." Reever suggests.

"I never forget anything about Lenalee. I know everything about her!!!!"

"Now you know that's a lie."

"What do you mean Reever?!"

"Lenalee is a GIRL. They keep secrets from their brother."

"I know that but who would give her a necklace?!! We must find out or Lenalee's purity will be gone!!! Is it Bak? I'll kill him then clone him to kill him again. Ooh that's not a bad idea."

"We must stop Komui everybody!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It was early afternoon and Komui was venting terror on HQ. His Komurin was roaming around HQ certain to find Lenalee.

"LENALEE I HAVE A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS FOR YOU!!!!!! WHO THE HELL IS KL???" Komui cries from his speaker. "LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lenalee who can hear her brother very CLEARLY was quickly walking around to look for a hiding spot. "I can't go anyway because of the cameras. I guess I can't go to my room then. Wait a minute. There's always Kanda's room."

Lenalee rushed to Kanda's room, knocking on the door. "Kanda, can I hide out in your room?" There was no response. Lenalee took a deep breath and opens the door. Her face turns red when she saw Kanda. Kanda Yu was standing half naked like always but his hair was let down. He was very close to her only a few inches from her face. Lenalee could see his breath huffing from exhaustion. Lenalee's whole body turns red and she began holding onto the bottom of her skirt. If she was any closer she would be lock in a kiss with Kanda. This very thought made her redder.

"I was going to open the door." Kanda says, unfazed by how close they were. Lenalee backs away a bit and says "Sorry. Komui is looking for me."

"It's ok. You can hang out here. I don't really mind." Kanda mumbles.

"Really?!!! Thank you Kanda!!!" Her eyes light up brightly. Kanda gave her a weird look and stares at the necklace. Lenalee notices him staring and went to sit on his bed.

"Well I have never been here in awhile." She changed the subject.

"Of course we just moved here." He replies, lounging on the bed next to her.

Lenalee stood still blushing and says, "I know that!!! I used to always sleep in your bed when we were younger. I remember being scared to sleep alone so I always crawl into your bed at night."

"Yeah you always left me with no room. Wait you don't plan on sleeping here today, do you?"

"NO!!!! Kanda we're teenagers now. That's kind of weird."

"How is that weird?"

"You're a boy and I'm a girl. Things are different now."

"I don't really you sleeping here."

"What are you saying? Our relationship is not like that!!! We're not dating or anything…"

"But you're wearing the necklace. The one I gave you when we were younger."

"You noticed it?"

"Of course I did. I'm not blind like Marie. I thought you can't wear it anymore. You always talk about how you lose it all the time. It was a bother."

"It was not!!! I love this necklace. I will never lose it again. Losing it would mean breaking a promise!!!!"

"So you remember our promise?"

"Duh Kanda!! KL means Kanda and Lenalee are always together. I will never forget it. You're the one who spend my birthday alone with me when I was nine. It was a great night we had."

Lenalee looks over at Kanda. Kanda couldn't stop him from doing it but he let out a kind smile from his face. Lenalee turns red. "Kanda you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself kissing Kanda. She wraps her arms around him as he hugs her from the waist. Their kisses became more passionate and longer. She lies down on the bed wrapping her entire body with Kanda's. "I guess you are staying the night." Kanda smirks. They went back to their kisses and block out the noises from outside.

"LENALEE WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!" Komui cries.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
